Host Klub
by Hani Yuya
Summary: Sakura yang kesal dengan teman sekelasnya Sasuke siswa tepandai disekolahnya. Dia berusaha memembongkar kelemahannya...dan akhirnya Sakura mengetahui rahasia terbesar Sasuke yang ternternyata salah satu pelayan di sebuah Host Klub. Yaitu tempat dimana para pria tampan melayani wanita di klub malam. DLDR
1. Chapter 1- Sakura POV

"HOOOAAAAAMMM"

Entah sudah berapa kali Gadis bersurai soft pink itu menguap. Hembusan angin yang masuk dari celah jendela yang berada disamping tempat duduknya membuat rambut dengan warna serupa permen kapas itu berterbangan.

Berulang kali manik emeraldnya mengerjab menahan kantuk yang melandanya saat ini. Namun ia harus tetap bertahan menahan kantuknya.

Kau tau? Orochimaru sensei itu menyeramkan, jika melihat muridnya tak memperhatikannya ketika ia menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas, maka tak segan-segan ia memberi setumpuk tugas untuk sang murid.

'Huu~aku benar-benar mengantuk' batinnya.

Pandangannya mulai memburam, pulpen yang ia pegang terlepas dari tangan kanannya. Perlahan kepalanya ia sandarkan di atas meja. Lalu menutup matanya, namun baru beberapa detik ia memejamkan mata.

Pletaakk

Sebuah spidol melayang mengenai kepalanya cukup kencang.

"Aucchhh, siapa yang melemparku dengan spidol, ha?" geramnya kesal. Ia mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit benjol karena spidol itu.

"AKU, Sa-ku-ra! Ada masalah?" Sebuah suara bariton yang terdengar penuh emosi, membuatnya terkesiap. Ia tau betul siapa itu. Gadis bernama Sakura itu menoleh, benar saja kini Orochimaru sensei berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Sakura memamerkan cengirannya, entah kenapa rasa kantuknya hilang berganti rasa takut sekarang. Melihat tatapan senseinya yang seperti ular itu membuat nafasnya tetcekat di tenggorokan. Sakura diam seribu bahasa keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

Orochimaru mendekatkan wajahnya mendekat di cuping Sakura, menarik nafas, "lakukan penelitian secara detail tentang metamorfosis kupu-kupu 1000 halaman dalam satu makalah tak kurang dan tak lebih, MENGERTI SA-KU-RA" bisiknya penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"Apa!? Se-seribu halaman sen-sei?" jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Ya"

"Tapi sen..."

"Tidak ada penolakan! kau harus melakukan semua tugas yang kuberikan Sakura! Karena kau tertidur dikelasku, ini hukuman untukmu" Orochimaru berkacak pinggang dan mengulurkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah sang gadis.

Ting...Tong

Bunyi suara bel istirahat, jam pelajaran Orochimaru -sensei selesai, ia segera pergi meninggalkan kelas. Sakura mendesah panjang, merutuki nasibnya yang malang, namun manik emeraldnya terpaku pada seorang teman sekelasnya, yang duduk tepat disamping kanannya.

Ctak

Perempatan siku muncul di jidat lebarnya, ia kesal, marah. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak, sepertinya sang sensei yang satu ini sangat pilih kasih. Lihat! pemuda dengan helaian raven di sampingnya sedang tertidur manis disana, dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat diatas meja yang menjadi tumpuan kepalanya.

Tangan kanannya mengepal sempurna,"SENSEI KAU CURAAANGGG...KENAPA PEMUDA PANTAT AYAM INI TIDAK DIBERI TUGAS YANG SAMA DENGANKU, PADAHAL DIA JUGA TERTIDUR DI KELAS, INI TIDAK ADIL, PILIH KASIH...ARRGGHHHH MENYEBALKAN!" teriaknya kencang membuat seluruh perhatian teman sekelasnya tertuju padanya. Semua terkekeh geli melihat kemalangan yang menimpa Sakura. Karena semua tau, pemuda yang kini tertidur pulas adalah anak murid kesayangan Orochimaru -sensei.

Uchiha Sasuke pemuda dengan paras wajahnya yang tampan, sifatnya yang cool, otaknya yang cerdas, kharismatik dan banyak kelebihan lainnya tanpa kekurangan apapun. Membuat seluruh isi sekolah mengaguminya, sampai para guru pun ikut andil mengagumi pemuda yang satu ini.

"Hahaha, sudahlah forehead... kau dan Sasuke itu berbeda bodoh. Bagaikan langit dan bumi, meski tidurpun ia dapat mendapat nilai sempurna di setiap mata pelajaran, sedangkan kau, naik ke kelas 3 ini saja sudah sangat bersyukur." ujar sahabatnya Ino, gadis bersurai kuning blonde dengan manik Shappire yang indah.

"Dengar pig, aku akan membongkar rahasia yang akan mempermalukan dirinya suatu saat nanti lihat saja"

"Hei, Sasuke tak punya rahasia yang akan mempermalukan dirinya, bodoh "

"Tch" Sakura mendecih, "semua orang pasti mempunyai rahasia pig, tak terkecuali dia" ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

"Ha~ terserah kau saja lah" desahnya pasrah.

Sakura menyeringai, ia memutuskan akan mencari tau rahasia yang akan mempermalukan Sasuke, apapun yang terjadi ia harus menghancurkan prestasi Uchiha Sasuke di Sekolah Konoha Hight School.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : Host Klub

Rate : M ( for lime no lemon )

Pairing : SasuSaku, Slight ItaSaku.

Gendere : Au,Ooc,Romance,Comedy,Lime.

Nb : Aku buat fanfic ini SKS hany beberapa jam saja. Lagi ga pngen bkin lemon. Jadi lime aja yak. Ehehehe... ok DLDR.: *

.

.

#Sakura pov On#

Aku meneguk ludahku berulang kali. Ku lihat tampilan diriku di kaca toko. Baju jangkis warna putih tanpa lengan diatas pusar dengan rok rampel mini motif batik warna biru sebatas paha. Dan tak lupa bandana yang tersemat cantik diselah rambut soft pink ku.

Aku sendiri sweapdrop melihat tampilan diriku, ditambah lagi make up tebal bak orang dewasa di wajahku. Ck,ini semua berkat Ino yang mendandaniku, berkat make up ini aku terlihat lebih dewasa dibandingkan usiaku saat ini.

Hei, kalian pasti bingung kan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ini adalah misiku untuk menangkap kelemahan Sasuke, berawal dari dua hari yang lalu.

#Flashback On#

.

.

"Aku akan memberikan kalian tugas kelompok yang berisikan dua orang. Dan aku yang menentukan pasangan kalian"

Hari ini pelajaran Anko -sensei, dia guru di bidang bahasa inggris. Kami disuruh membuat tugas percakapan bahasa inggris untuk tes minggu depan secara kelompok. Ha~semoga aku satu kelompok dengan Ino.

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura"

Eh? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Aku satu kelompok dengan pemuda pantat ayam itu? Kualihkan pandanganku kesamping, lagi-lagi dia tertidur. Ck, dasar tukang tidur, sepertinya dikelas ini mempunyai dua orang tukang tidur. Nara Shikamaru, klo dia tidak perlu ditanya lagi, karena ia memang selalu tertidur dimana saja. Tapi yang membuatku penasaran akhir-akhir ini Sasuke pun mengikuti jejak Shikamaru.

Hmmm...apakah ia mengerjakan sesuatau di malam hari sehingga ia mengantuk saat sekolah. Ini aneh, aku akan mencari tau.

Ting -Tong...

Bel pulang sekolah kelas sontak menjadi sepi karena semua teman sekelasku segera meninggalkan ruangan. Kini hanya menyisakan kami berdua.

'Bagus ini kesempatanku' gumamku dalam hati.

Aku segera merapihkan alat tulisku dan segera menghampirinya. Ah~ dia masih tertidur.

"Sasuke... hei, bel sekolah sudah bebunyi, kau tidak ingin pulang Sasuke" Aku menggoyang -goyangkan tubuhnya untuk membangunkannya.

"Ngg" dia hanya mengerang dan menepis tanganku dengan Onyxnya yang masih tertutup.

Ctak, ini membuatku emosi. Seperempat siku tercetak di dahiku. Mau sampai kapan dia tertidur disini, ha!

Aku kini berdiri disampingnya. Kutarik seragam putihnya sekuat tenaga,"Bangun Sasuke! Kau mau menginap disekolah, ha!"

Berbagai cara aku lakukan namun nihil. Cukup sudah, kesabaranku habis.

BRAKKK

Kupukul mejanya kencang dengan kedua tanganku, "CEPAT BANGUN PANTAT AYAM" teriakku. Nafasku naik turun menahan emosi.

Deg

Ia kini membuka matanya, Onyx nya yang hitam pekat terlihat jelas. Jantungku berdebar melebihi batas normal ketika pandanganku bertubrukan dengannya. Ia menatapku tajam. Dia memang pemuda yang tampan, pantas saja seluruh siswi di sekolah ini tergila-gila dengannya.

"Hn" ia hanya menggumamkan kata yang absurd. Lalu melihat jam di tangannya, tanpa basa-basi ia melengos pergi meninggalkan di dalam kelas tanpa berucap apapun.

"Aku ditinggal?" gumamku pelan seraya menunjuk diri sendiri,"ck, hei tunggu aku Sasuke..kau benar-benar orang yang tak tau terimakasih hah!" aku segera berlari menyusulnya.

Aku berjalan di sampingnya, kulirik wajahnya dari sudut mataku, kuperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama. Tampan...tapi datar. Ia terlalu dingin, lalu mendesah panjang.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuatku tersentak kaget.

"Eh?" Sontak aku langsung menoleh kearahnya. Ia menghentikan langkanya, melipat kedua tangannya di dada menunggu jawabanku,"Anko sensei menyuruh kita untuk membuat tugas bersama" ucapku.

"Hn, besok kita bicarakan lagi. Aku harus segera pergi"

Ia tampak tergesa-gesa, setelah berucap ia pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Membuatku mengernyit heran, diam-diam kuikuti dia dari belakang. Ini kesempatanku untuk mengetahui rahasianya.

Kuikuti dia dari belakang tanpa sepengetahuannya. Lalu aku melihatnya masuk ke dalam sebuah tempat. Kudekati tempat itu, mataku terbelalak tak percaya ketika membaca spanduk di samping pintu.

"Host klub?" mulutku menganga menatap tak percaya spanduk itu.

Aku menelan ludahku berkali-kali mengucak-ucak mataku, lalu menyubit pipiku kencang. Dan itu terasa sakit.

"Ini nyata?"

Kuulurkan tanganku memegang gagang pintu... namun sebelum kubuka, pintu itu terbuka. Aku tersentak kaget dan langsung mengumpat dibalik tembok.

Kulihat dua orang siswi sma diseret paksa keluar dari dalam Host klub karena menggunakan seragam sekolah.

"Anak sekolah dilarang masuk kesini, mengerti nona manis" ucap pria berambut orange dengan banyak tindikan diwajahnya.

"Kembalilah jika kau sudah dewasa nanti" seringai sexi seorang pemuda dengan helaian kuning blonde sebatas punggung itu.

Blam

'Dilarang untuk anak sekolah ya? Kalau begitu lebih baik kupikirkan cara untuk masuk kesana nanti.' gumamku dlm hati. Lalu beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku dan Sasuke mulai mengerjakan tugas dari Anko-sensei di perpustakaan saat jam istirahat.

Kami duduk saling berhadapan, sejak tadi emeraldku tak berkedip memandangi wajahnya yang sedang serius menulis. Entah mengapa wajah dan sikap stay coolnya memang dapat melelehkan hati setiap wanita yang memandangnya.

Ia menyipitkan matanya ketika sinar matahari memantul masuk kedalam Onyxnya, reflex tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya, berdiri disamping menghalangi pantulan cahaya matahari yang memantul kearahnya.

Membuatnya melirik kearahku dengan pandangan heran, "sedang apa kau berdiri disana?"

Bluuussss

Wajahku memerah dan terkesiap ketika menyadari perbuatan bodohku,"Aku..."

"Hn, jangan buang waktuku. Cepat kita selesaikan ini sebelum bel masuk berbunyi" ucapnya datar dan sedikit dingin.

Aku mendengus kesal, kududukkan pantatku kasar lalu menggembungkan pipiku.

"Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan" gumamku pelan. Namun sepertinya terdengar olehnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Sakura?"

"TIDAK!" bentakku kesal. Kurampas buku miliknya dan menyalinnya ke buku catatankundalam diam.

Lihat saja kali ini aku akan memergokimu Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Pig, benarkah tidak terlalu sexi?" aku menarik- narik baju jangkis di atas pusar yang kukenakan.

"Tidak forehead" jawab Ino cuek, ia sedang mencari beberapa alat make up untuk mendandani wajahku.

Aku memutar-mutar badanku di depan cermin berukuran besar. Lalu mencoba membungkuk, bluuushh. Aku menepuk jidat lebarku pelan ketika melihat celana dalam yang kukenakan terlihat jelas ketika aku membungkuk. Bagaimana tidak, rok yang kupakai adalah rok rampel mini motif batik warna biru sebatas paha. Segera aku berdiri tegak kembali.

"Pig, apakah tidak ada rok yang lebih panjang dari ini?" tanyaku seraya mengacak-acak lemari pakaiannya.

"Sampai botak pun kau tak akan menemukannya di lemariku" desisnya berkacak pinggang,"ayo sekarang tinggal memoles wajahmu dengan sedikit sentuhan make up dariku,kujamin tidak akan ada yang menyadari jika kau masih anak sekolah, forehead...hoho" kekehnya pelan, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

Satu jam sudah berlalu, kubuka manik emeraldku. Kuperhatikan paras wajahku yang sudah terbalut make up di depan kaca. Bibirku tertarik keatas menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian.

"It's show time Sasuke"

.

.

.

#Flash back Off #

Aku mulai berjalan membelah keramaian, semua mata memandangku penuh kekaguman. Samar-samar kudengar semua orang memujiku cantik, sexi, manis. Oh, Kami-sama aku bagaikan seorang artis saat ini. Diperhatikan banyak orang membuatku tersipu malu.

Kuhentikan langkahku ketika tepat di depan pintu Host Klub. Kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam. Kubuka gagang pintu lalu masuk kedalam.

"Selamat datang di rumah Tuan Putri"

Mulutku menganga, mataku melotot tak percaya, ketika aku disambut seorang pemuda yang selama ini kukenal baik sebagai pangeran es disekolah.

Namun kini dia menjadi pribadi yang berbeda 180 derajat. Setelan jas berwarna hitam, dengan dasi kupu-kupu. Dan model rambut rapih yang disisir kebelakang. Ah, satu lagi... dia mengedipkan matanya centil kearahku. Kami-sama apakah dia terbentur sesuatu sehingga otaknya bergeser.

Sepertinya dia tak mengenaliku, kini dia mendekat. Sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggangku dan dan sebelahnya lagi menggenggam tanganku.

Cup

Dikecupnya punggung tanganku, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ketelingaku "ayo kita bersenang-senang Tuan Putri" bisiknya dengan suara sexi.

Bluussshh

Wajahku memerah seperti buah tomat kesukaannya. 'Kami-sama, apa benar dia orang yang sama dengan Sasuke yang kukenal' batinku masih tak percaya.

"Sasuke?" kupanggil namanya pelan dengan ragu-ragu.

Onyxnya membulat, ia sangat terkejut "bagaimana bisa... kau!" ia menatap manik emeraldku intens, lalu menghela nafas panjang, "ck, gara-gara dandananmu aku tak menyadari ternyata itu kau, he Sa-ku-ra" ucapnya, dengan sikap stay cool seperti biasanya.

Aku tersenyum kaku, dia kembali bersikap dingin ketika tau siapa aku sebenarnya. Itu menyebalkan. Sepertinya cukup, aku mengetahui rahasia besarnya. Lebih baik aku pulang.

Kulepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik, belum sempat kupegang gagang pintu itu. Sasuke menarik tanganku dan menyudutkanku menghantam tembok dibelakang punggungku.

Cuuupp...

Dia menciumku, bukan hanya ciuman biasa. Dia melumat bibirku dengan rakus. Aku diam membeku ditempat. Menggigit bibir bawahku pelan dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Mengabsen seluruh barisan gigi putihku, lalu mengajak lidahku ikut berdansa dengan lidahnya.

Kami -sama ini ciuman pertamaku dan langsung disuguhi french kiss darinya! Ini semua membuatku meleleh, sensasi apa ini? tubuhku lemas tak bertenaga.

Sasuke melepaskan lumatannya sehingga menyisakan benang saliva yang masih bertautan di bibir kami. Nafasku terengah-engah, kuhirup oksigen dengan rakus. Kulirik dia melalui sudut mataku. Menyeringai! Dia menghapus sisa cairan saliva di bibirnya dengan lidahnya.

Deg...

Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang daripada ... satu kata yang terucap dari bibirku. Aku hampir gila melihat pesonanya yang bak pangeran penggoda. Pekerjaan ini memang cocok untuknya.

Sasuke memegang daguku dan membawanya keatas menatap manik Onyx pekat miliknya, "kau sudah berada disini, sebaiknya kita manfaatkan waktu untuk lebih saling mengenal, Sakura" ujarnya sensual,"aku akan melayanimu sampai kau puas" selesai berucap ia mengecup bibirku sekilas. Tanpa sepertujuanku ia menggendong tubuhku ala bridal style dan membawaku masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar.

"EEEHHHHH! CEPAT TURUNKAN AKU PANTAT AYAM MESUM!" teriakku meronta-ronta.

Ceklek

Aku menelan ludahku berkali-kali ketika Sasuke mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

'Kami-sama, tolong aku' doaku dalam hati.

Namun tak bisa dipungkuri aku merasa senang melihat sisi berbeda dari pangeran es yang...hmm.. ya sedikit mesum menurutku. Hehe... mungkin aku mulai menyukainya. Mulutku berkata 'Tidak' namun hatiku berkata 'Ya'.

.

.

.

TBC

Chap 2 tentang Sasuke PoV


	2. Chapter 2- Sasuke POV

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : Host Klub

Rate : M for lime no lemon.

Pairing : SasuSaku, Slight ItaSaku.

Gendere : Au,Ooc,Romance,Comedy,Lime.

Nb : Aku buat fanfic ini SKS hany beberapa jam saja. Lagi ga pngen bkin lemon. Jadi lime aja yak. Ehehehe... ok DLDR.:*

.

.

.

"Hoaaammm"

Akhir-akhir ini aku sering tertidur di kelas, mau bagaimana lagi, aku tak bisa menahan kantuk yang amat sangat menyerangku. Ck, ini semua gara-gara baka Aniki yang seenaknya menyuruhku membantu klubnya setiap malam, itu semua membuatku tak punya waktu untuk tidur. Alhasil aku hanya bisa tidur dikelas.

Ha~ aku beruntung mempunyai otak yang cerdas, karena semua guru tak akan pernah bisa menghukumku, karena aku bisa mengikuti semua pelajaran mereka dengan hasil yang sempurna, tertidur di kelas tidak akan membuat otak cerdasku hilang bukan? Sama seperti halnya teman sekelasku, si jenius Nara Shikamaru, teman sekelas menyebutnya si pangeran tidur,karena dia bisa tertidur dimana saja tanpa mengenal tempat.

Hari ini pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei, aku bosan mendengar dia menjelaskan materi yang jelas-jelas sudah kuhapal di luar kepala. Aku bersyukur darah Uchiha mengalir dalam tubuhku, tak perlu repot-repot menghapal, aku bisa langsung mengerti semua mata pelajaran hanya dengan sekali membacanya. Aku jenius bukan? Tentu saja, karena aku 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

Kulipat kedua tanganku diatas meja, menjadi bantalan untuk kepalaku. Namun sebelum aku memejamkn mataku, tak sengaja aku melihat sesuatu yang lucu.

Ya, melihat gadis soft pink yang duduk disamping kiriku, ia menahan kantuk yang menyerangnya, berulang kali ia menguap dan mengerjapkan matanya, itu membuatku ingin tertawa geli, namun tak bisa kulakukan, itu bukan Uchiha sekali bukan?.

Beberapa detik kemudian akupun tertidur pulas. Baru beberapa menit aku tertidur, kudengar sayup-sayup suara seorang memanggil namaku. Ia menggoyang -goyangkan badanku berusaha membangunkanku, itu sangat menggangguku, kutepis tangannya. Bukannya pergi ia terus mengusik tidurku.

Brakkk

"CEPAT BANGUN PANTAT AYAM"

Aku tersadar ketika ia menggeprak mejaku kencang dan berteriak tepat didepan wajahku. Kubuka Onyxku perlahan, sebenarnya aku terkejut dia yang sejak tadi berusaha membangunkanku, tapi aku tetap bersikap datar di hadapannya.

"Hn" jawabku datar menyembunyikan debaran jantungku ketika emerald dan Onyxku tak sengaja saling bertubrukan, kualihkan pandanganku melihat jam ditanganku. Ck, sudah waktunya aku membantu kakakku di klub gilanya. Sial!

Aku langsung beranjak diri dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya, maaf Sakura, jika berlama-lama denganmu aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku untuk tidak menyentuhmu. Kau tau? Aku pura-pura bersikap cuek padamu agar kau cepat pergi dari hadapanku.

Namun aku salah, kau gadis yang keras kepala, kau terus mengikutiku dan terus memarahiku. Lalu kau terdiam, diam-diam melirik kearahku, pasti kau sedang memuji ketampananku kan...Sakura.

Kuhentikan langkahku, dan bertanya padanya. Gawat kalau dia terus menempel padaku, aku bisa telat datang dan kena ocehan baka Aniki yang cerewet.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku datar. Membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Anko sensei menyuruh kita untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama"

Jadi itu alasanmu terus menempel padaku Sakura? Aku sedikit kecewa. Bukan karena kau tertarik padaku?

"Hn,besok kita bicarakan lagi, aku harus segera pergi"

Aku langsung melengos pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau membawa pacarmu kesini, he?"

Aku mengernyit ketika Deidara menghampiriku diruang ganti.

"Pacar?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya, gadis dengan warna rambut yang aneh menurutku"

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku sekali lagi penasaran.

"Ya,seorang gadis berhelai soft pink"

"Sakura!" aku terbelalak tak percaya, Sakura mengikutiku sampai sini.

Aku segera berlari ke depan pintu masuk, kulihat ekspresi bingungnya dari balik jendela samping pintu masuk. Sepertinya ia ingin memastikan jika aku benar ada di dalam, karena kini ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi, bagaimana ini?

Apakah dia akan memberitau kalau aku kesini pada pihak sekolah dan teman-teman? Habis sudah nama baikku disekolah.

.

.

.

Hari ini kami mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan. Kami duduk saling berhadapan. Sejak tadi emeraldnya tak berkedip menatapku. Ck, ini semua membuat jantungku berdetak melebihi batas normal. Tapi aku harus tetap bersikap seperti biasanya.

Karena saat ini otakku sedang bekerja keras memikirkan jalan keluar tentang kejadian tadi malam. Mataku menyipit ketika pantulan cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam Onyxku. Namun tak lama kemudian cahaya itu menghilang, ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya.

Aku menoleh dan terkesiap, ternyata dia menghalangi pantulan cahaya matahari yang mengarah padaku dengan tubuhnya. Fffft... ingin rasanya terkekeh geli melihat tindakannya namun lagi-lagi aku tak bisa. Aku menyembunyikan ekspresiku dengan tatapan heran."sedang apa kau berdiri disana?" tanyaku heran.

Bluuussss

Kulihat wajahnya memerah dan terkesiap,"Aku..."

"Hn, jangan buang waktuku. Cepat kita selesaikan ini sebelum bel masuk berbunyi" ucapku datar dan sedikit dingin.

Dia mendengus kesal, dan mendudukkan pantatnya kasar lalu menggembungkan pipinya. Ingin sekali aku mencubit pipi chubbynya itu.

"Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan" gumamnya pelan. Namun terdengar jelas ditelingaku.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Sakura?"

"TIDAK!" ucapnya kasar dan merampas buku milikku dan menyalinnya di buku catatannya.

Aku menarik bibirku keatas menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman tipis, kuperhatikan wajahnya yang terlihat kesal. Membuatku lupa akan sikap Uchiha ku, aku terkekeh pelan sangat pelan, sampai ia tak menyadari aku tersenyum menatapnya.

.

.

.

Manik Onyxku terbelalak tak percaya, jantungku berpacu sangat kencang sampai rasanya ingin melompat keluar. Wajahku memanas. Ya, ini karena dirinya.

Malam ini dia terlihat sangat cantik, berdandan seperti orang dewasa hanya karena ingin bertemu denganku. Pasti banyak pria diluaran sana yang menatap kecantikannya saat ini, ck memikirkan itu membuatku kesal.

"Sasuke, sedang apa kau disana, berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Seperti orang bodoh saja" ujar baka Aniki seraya menyalakan korek gas dan menyudutkannya pada sebatang rokok yang berada dibibirnya. Kurampas batang rokok yang belum sempat ia hisap itu dan mematikannya.

"Disini dilarang merokok baka Aniki" ujarku sarkastik padanya.

"Ck, bilang saja kau menginginkan sesuatu dariku Sasuke, kau tak bisa membohongiku" Aniki menatapku penuh curiga.

Aku menyeringai, dia memang pintar,"aku ingin kau menyediakan sebuah ruangan untukku,dan untuk malam ini aku tak ingin diganggu" pintaku sedikit memaksa.

Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu berjalan mendekati pintu masuk. Digeser sedikit gorden yang menutupi kaca jendela. Ia menyeringai lalu terkekekah geli menatapku.

"Haha, kau ingin menghabiskan malam ini berdua dengan pacarmu Sasuke. Tak kusangka baka Otoutou ku ternyata tertarik dengan wanita juga, he" kekehnya geli, seraya menggodaku.

"Tch, terserah kau mau bicara apa tentangku. Aku hanya ingin permintaanku kau penuhi, aku sudah membantumu selama ini Aniki. Dan gara-gara aku membantu klub bodohmu ini aku sering tertidur dikelas." jawabku berkacak pinggang.

"Hn, baiklah. Kusiapkan ruangan VIP lengkap dengan kasur king sizenya. Sebagai hadiah ulangtahunmu dariku" ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya," tapi... kau harus bekerja di klubku selama 1 bulan penuh, bagaimana?" lanjutnya.

"Tch, sebenarnya kau ingin memberikanku hadiah atau menyiksaku baka Aniki, kau menyebalkan" gerutuku kesal, perempatan siku tercetak di pelipisku.

"Haha, ini bisnis Sasuke, meski kau adikku,aku tak akan memanjakanmu. Baiklah cepat sambut kekasihmu itu, sepertinya ia sudah lama berdiri didepan. Selamat bersenang-senang Sa-su-ke" Ia menggerling jail kepadaku. Dan tak berhenti ketawa semenjak pergi meninggalkanku.

Tck, kau memang meyebalkan, tapi aku akui kau kakak yang baik Aniki. Aku sendiri saja melupakan hari ulangtahunku, tapi kau mengingatnya, biar bagaimanapun aku berterimakasih padamu.

"Arigatou" gumamku pelan.

.

.

"Selamat datang di rumah Tuan Putri"

Mulutnya menganga, matanya melotot tak percaya, ketika aku menyambut dirinya bak putri raja yang masuk ke dalam istananya.

Manik emeraldnya menatapku dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki. Mungkin dia sangat terkejut melihat diriku yang berbeda daripada biasanya. Setelan jas berwarna hitam, dengan dasi kupu-kupu. Dan model rambut rapih yang disisir kebelakang.

Baiklah, menggodanya sedikit bukanlah ide buruk kan? Aku mengedipkan mata centil kearahnya. Lalu mendekat..Kulingkarkan sebelah tanganku di pinggang rampingnya dan sebelahnya lagi menggenggam tangannya.

Cup

Kukecup punggung tangannya lembut, lalu mendekatkan wajahku ditelinganya "ayo kita bersenang-senang Tuan Putri" bisikku dengan suara sexi.

Bluussshh

Kulihat wajahnya yang memerah seperti buah tomat kesukaanku 'Kami-sama, dia benar-benar manis, ingin segera kulahap dirinya saat ini juga' innerku.

"Sasuke?" dia memanggil namaku pelan dengan ragu-ragu.

Aku berakting pura-pura terkejut didepannya "bagaimana bisa... kau!" aku menatap manik emeraldnya intens, lalu menghela nafas panjang, "ck, gara-gara dandananmu aku tak menyadari ternyata itu kau, he Sa-ku-ra" ucapku, dengan sikap stay cool seperti biasanya.

Dia tersenyum kaku kearahku, melihat ekspresi nya itu membuatku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun tak bisa kulakukan, itu bukan Uchiha sekali bukan?.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik, aku segera memegang pergelangan tangannya sebelum ia menyentuh gagang pintu, lalu menyudutkan tubuhnya menghantam tembok.

Cuuupp...

Aku langsung mencium bibir merahnya yang bak buah cherry itu. Dia terlalu manis, membuatku hilang kendali, aku terus menekan tubuhnya, melumat bibirnya dengan rakus.

Kulihat ia tak melawan, ini kesempatanku. Kugigit bibir bawahnya pelan dan memasukkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya , Mengabsen seluruh barisan gigi putihnya, lalu mengajak lidahnya ikut berdansa disana.

Sreettt

Kupeluk semakin erat tubuhnya yang kini tak bertenaga. Melepaskan lumatanku sehingga menyisakan benang saliva yang masih bertautan di bibir kami. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

Wajah sayunya membuat hasratku memuncak, membuatku tak sabar ingin melumat habis dirimu Sakura. Aku menyeringai, menghapus sisa cairan saliva di bibir dengan lidahku.

Dia melirikku, kudengar detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang. Aku memegang dagunya dan membawanya keatas menatap mataku lekat "kau sudah berada disini, sebaiknya kita manfaatkan waktu untuk lebih saling mengenal, Sakura" ujarku sensual,"aku akan melayanimu sampai kau puas" aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Tanpa sepertujuannya aku menggendong tubuhnya ala bridal style dan membawanya masuk ke dalam ruangan VIP yang sudah dipersiapkan Aniki untukku.

"EEEHHHHH! CEPAT TURUNKAN AKU PANTAT AYAM MESUM!" teriaknya meronta-ronta.

Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Sakura kau sendiri yang datang menghampiriku bukan? Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Akan kubuat kau terjerat dalam pesonaku. Ya, dihari ulang tahunku ini akan kujadikan kau milikku, milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Ceklek

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

Tap...tap...tap

Wanita bersurai pink itu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju ruang kepala sekolah, keringat memenuhi pelipisnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, rasa gelisah kini memenuhi benaknya.

Hari ini dia mendengar kabar kalau Uchiha Sasuke dipanggil keruang kepala sekolah karena melanggar peraturan sekolah yang tak membolehkan siswa-siswinya kerja part time. Sasuke ketahuan telah melanggar peraturan itu, apalagi ia bekerja di host klub.

Kepala sekolah marah besar, ini akan mencoreng nama baik sekolahnya. Karena itu kemungkinan besar Sasuke akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini, meski ia pintar dan siswa kesayangan para guru namun tak bisa mengubah keputusan kepala sekolah, Senju Tsunade.

Ini memang keinginannya sejak awal, menjatuhkan pamor pangeran es itu - Uchiha Sasuke. Namun itu dulu, tapi sekarang hatinya sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona Sasuke. Sejak ia menghabiskan malam bersama bungsu Uchiha itu kemarin malam. Ia sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya .

Bruukkk

Dibuka paksa pintu kepala sekolah oleh wanita bersurai soft pink pandangan semua orang yang berada di dalam tertuju padanya.

"Sasuke-kun... eh? "

Sakura terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

#Sasuke POV ON #

Bruuukkk

Suara dobrakan pintu yang di buka paksa mengganggu atensi kami semua. Sontak kami mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu.

"Sasuke-kun... eh?"

Manik Onyx ku membulat, ternyata Sakuralah yang membuka kasar pintu itu. Ia menyebut namaku dengan suffix kun. Itu membuatku senang.

Tapi sejak melihat pemandangan di dalam ruangan ini, ia sama sekali tak berkutik dari sana. Mungkin kini ia syok, karena pemandangan gila yang terjadi disini.

Aku berjalan kearahnya dan menuntunnya masuk, lalu kututup kembali pintunya. Kutuntun dirinya duduk di sofa pojok ruangan, lalu akupun duduk disampingnya.

"Sasuke-kun, siapa mereka?" tanyanya seraya menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Aniki dan teman-temannya, "ah~... aku pernah bertemu dengan pria bertindik dan pria kuning blonde panjang itu di klub host klub... jangan-jangan mereka semua temanmu?" lanjutnya.

Ah~.ternyata otaknya sedikit cerdas. Ia masih bisa mengingat temanku di klub itu.

"Hn" jawabku absurd.

Ia menyipitkan mata menatapku,"hei, Sasuke-kun... apa semua anggota host klub bersikap seperti itu" ia menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Pein,Sasori,Deidara dan kakakku."kau juga melakukan itu pada wanita lain?" ia menggembungkan pipinya.

Kuedarkan pandanganku melihat mereka satu persatu... kalian tau apa yang terjadi? Lihat Pein dan Deidara sedang bermesraan dengan seorang guru wanita muda di pojok depan dekat beranda kantor. Mereka saling bergelut mesra dan saling meraba. Sepertinya mereka tak peduli melakukan sex di depan banyak orang.

Sedangkan Aniki dan Sasori. Mereka sedang menemani Tsunade-sama meminum minuman sake yang dibawa Aniki dari klubnya. Sepertinya Tsunade-sama terbujuk rayuan maut Aniki yang akan mengirimkan sebotol sake terenak di jepang setiap harinya jika tak mengeluarkanku dari sekolah.

Aku memandang mereka bosan, mereka benar-benar membuatku malu dihadapan Sakura.

"Dengar Sakura, aku tak suka minum sake dan tak pernah melakukan sex selain denganmu... kemarin malam adalah pengalaman pertamaku... hanya kau wanita yang ingin kujadikan milikku" jawabku menatap lekat emeraldnya yang indah.

Blusshhh

Wajahnya memerah seperti buah tomat kesukaanku. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tertawa Sasuke-kun?"Ia nampak terkejut melihatku tertawa.

"Hei, sebegitu anehkah bila aku tertawa,Sakura?" tanyaku. Ini bukan Uchiha sekali, tapi tak apa. Sesekali bersikap apa adanya di depan wanita yang kusuka bukan masalah besar bukan?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "biasanya kau terlihat menyeramkan Sasuke-kun, jika tertawa kau terlihat... manis" jawabnya tersipu malu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu maukah kau menjadi milikku?"

"Kau menembakku?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala,"tidak... tapi melamarmu" seringaiku.

Wajahnya semakin merah,"tapi kita masih sekolah Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, kita menikah setelah lulus sekolah Sakura..." kugenggam telapak tangannya, dan menempelkan keningku di jidat lebarnya,"mulai saat ini sampai kapanpun kau milikku"

Ia tersenyum dan memganggukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia setuju dengan lamaran yang kukatakan padanya.

"Kalau begitu Sakura-chan ikut bekerja di klubku ya"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan kami, aku tau siapa dia. Siapa lagi klo bukan baka Aniki. Seperempat siku tercetak di dahiku. Aku menoleh dan menyuguhkan tatapan mematikan untuknya.

"Apa maksudmu mengajak Sakura bekerja di tempatmu ,Aniki" tanyaku sarkastik.

"Ya, agar dia bisa mengawasimu Sasuke, benar kan Sakura-chan" ia menggerling genit ke arah Sakura.

"Hn, bilang saja kau butuh banyak pegawai,he" jawabku berkacak pinggang,"takkan kubiarkan dia bekerja ditempat..."

"Aku mau"

Belum sempat kuselesaikan kalimatku ia menyetujui tawaran baka Aniki. Itu semua hampir membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak.

"TIDAK, Sakura, aku tak akan mengijinkanmu" tolakku.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita bisa selalu bersama Sasuke-kun? Atau jangan-jangan kau tak bisa bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain jika aku ada disana,ha?" ia menatapku penuh selidik.

"Bukan begitu, Sakura...Aku hanya..." jawabku terbata-bata.

"Hanya apa? Kau menyebalkan" Ia berniat pergi, namun kuhentikkan dengan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu Sakura"

Dia menghempaskan tanganku kasar, "DASAR PANTAT AYAM MESUM!" teriaknya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah.

Bruuukkkk

Ia menutup pintu kasar. Aku mendecak kesal dan memijit keningku pelan, ini semua gara-gara baka Aniki.

"Hahaha, kenapa kau tak bilang hal sebenarnya Sasuke...'Aku hanya tak ingin pria lain melihat kecantikanmu'... itu kan yang ada di kepalamu" seringainya seraya menggodaku.

Bodoh aku mana bisa bilang begitu padanya, itu memalukan. Ck, tapi sepertinya aku harus mengucapkannya sekarang atau dia akan meragukan perasaanku padanya. Ha~ ternyata Shikamaru benar... wanita itu merepotkan. Tapi kita tak bisa tinggal sendiri tanpa bantuan wanita, benarkan Shikamaru.

Aku berlari mengejarnya, sampai kemanapun aku akan mengejarmu Sakura. Karena kau adalah hadiah terindah yang diberikan Kami -sama untukku.

.

.

.

End

gajenya... ahahahaha. Arigatou yang udah mau baca.


End file.
